Roger Rabbit/Gallery
Images of Roger Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Concept Art RRVCForEdit21.jpg RogerRabbitVanCittersDoc-85.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCittersDoc-8.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -49.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -48.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -32.jpeg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 07.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit by Darrell Van Citters - 2.jpg RogerRabbitVanCittersDoc-101.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -42.jpeg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 30.jpg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 31.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit by Darrell Van Citters - 1.jpg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 04.jpg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 02.jpg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 01.jpg NEs7Onoog3Elvu 1 2.jpg 1983 roger Rabbit.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit by Andreas Deja - 1.jpg|First Sketch of Roger Rabbit by Andreas Deja. Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit by Andreas Deja - 2.jpg|Second Sketch of Roger Rabbit by Andreas Deja. Roger Rabbit concept 8.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 7.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 6.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 5.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 4.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 3.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 2.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 1.png Roger Rabbit concept 9.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 10.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 11.jpg Screenshots ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg 1988-roger-02.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-117.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-232.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-291.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-317.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-319.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-404.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-413.jpg 1988-roger-03.jpg|Roger and his director Raoul who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2754.jpg|Roger... who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2767.jpg|...definitely... who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2768.jpg|...does... who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2770.jpg|...NOT... who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2775.jpg|...hold... Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2786.jpg|...his... Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2795.jpg|...liquor! Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg|"Thanks. I needed that." Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2812.jpg Sad Roger Rabbit crying.jpeg|Roger sad for his wife's "affair" Roger-rabbit.jpg Roger-rabbit-1.jpg RogerRabbit3.jpg Roger rabbit 887889998888.jpg Rabbit 08-1-.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6682.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6692.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6708.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6713.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Too close! Benny the Cab.jpg|Roger, Eddie, and Benny the Cab who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7178.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9366.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9656.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9752.jpg|"Look! Stars! Ready when you are, Raoul." RogerAndJessicaTiedUp.jpg 1988-roger-16.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11472.jpg Roger Rabbit Shorts RogerRabbit7.jpg|Tummy Trouble'' RogerWildTake2.jpg|Cameo of the Three Little Wolves Tummy-Trouble-4.png Tummy-Trouble-7.png Tummy-Trouble-8.png Tummy-Trouble-9.png RogerRabbit6.jpg|''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' Miscellaneous MickeyWithRoger.jpg|Roger with Mickey Mouse in Mickey's 60th Birthday RogerRabbit5.jpg RogerInTheDisneyAnthologySeries.jpg Roger Rabbit in 50 years of Magic special.jpg|Roger Rabbit in Best of Disney - 50 Years of Magic Roger Rabbit in McDonalds reclame.jpg|Roger and Jessica appearing in a McDonald's commercial sg25.jpg|A Roger Rabbit prototype among the spectators in Sport Goofy in Soccermania Disney Parks and other live appearances RogerRabbitinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Roger in Disneyland's Christmas parade. File:RogerandPluto.png|Roger and Pluto in Disneyland's Party Gras Parade RogerRabbitinDisneylandFun.jpg|Roger in Disneyland Fun RogerWithMickeyAndFriends.jpg|Roger with Mickey and friends at Disneyland RogerAsAFireman.jpg|Roger dressed as a fireman RogerandEddieValiantatDisneyland.jpg|Roger and Eddie Valiant at Disneyland parade RogerandEverettWong.jpg|Roger and Everett Wong RogerAtMickeysStarlandShow.jpg|Roger in Mickey's Starland Show RogerRabbitInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Roger in Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary Rogerrabbit.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg RogerWithScroogeAndGyro.jpg|Roger with Gyro Gearloose and Scrooge McDuck RogerWithChipAndDale.jpg|Roger with Chip and Dale RogerAndEddieInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Roger and Eddie in Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary Roger&psycho.JPG Roger.JPG 01261994 WDA TDIDRogerRabbitCAM.jpg|Roger at the grand opening of his Disneyland attraction. RogerRabbitinFullHouse.jpg|Roger and his balloon in Full House RogerRabbitinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Roger in The Twelve Days of Christmas Roger_Rabbit_at_Disneyland_Paris.jpg|Roger on the trolley car in Let's Go to Disneyland Paris Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h19m32s125.png Roger Rabbit statue.jpeg 10868045_879881645389308_1068230307646622532_n.jpg|Roger with Bonkers D. Bobcat Video games Roger Rabbit Famicom Title Screen.png Roger Rabbit Famicom Gameplay.png Who Framed Roger Rabbit Game Boy Gameplay.png Hare Raising Havoc Gameplay.png Merchandise and Miscellaneous Roger Rabbit Button.jpg Roger Rabbit Plush.jpg Jessica takes care of Roger Rabbit .jpg Roger-rabbit-vinylmation.jpg|Roger Vinylmation Funko Pop! Roger Rabbit.jpg|Roger Funko POP! Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit_Tsum_Tsum_Set.jpg Roger_and_Jessica_Figurine_WDCC.jpg Roger-rabbit-450kk032810.jpg|Roger in his jacket in the closet. World on Ice 10th Anniversary program.jpg Whatscookinposter.JPG Wet Nurse.png Tummy Trouble.jpg Trailmixup.jpg Thelittleinjunthatcould.jpg Roller-coaster-rabbit-poster.jpg Herman's Shermans.jpg Babybuggyblunder.jpg BabesinArms.jpg 967927.jpg Tummy-trouble.jpg Roger and Bob Zemeckis 1988.jpg|Promo shot of Director Robert Zemeckis and Roger Rabbit Disney Adventure Roger.jpg Disney adventures february 11 1991.jpg Disneyvideoshopeaster.jpg rogerbricksstars.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit.jpg Roger,Jessica and Eddie.jpg Rogerpoint.png|Roger Rabbit Official Art silouette.png roger3.gif rogerjump.png who_framed_roger_rabbit_cast_32762l.jpg Roger_Rabbit,_the_Resurection_of_Doom.jpg|''The Resurrection of Doom'' Roger and Eddie cuffed.jpg Chi ha incastrato roger rabbit bob hoskins robert zemeckis 022 jpg fuhq.jpg Chi ha incastrato roger rabbit bob hoskins robert zemeckis 001 jpg wqdr.jpg Who-Framed-Roger-Rabbit-DI.jpg Roger Rabbit Headshot.png RogerRabbitBalloon.png|A Roger balloon at Disneyland's Party Gras Parade 35th anniversary Category:Character galleries Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries